blue_star_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardalion Mayakov
Ardalion Ivanovich Mayakov is Mitya, Yuriy and Kuzma's father and Kseniya's husband. He was born in 1874 and grew up during the turbulent turn of the century. Overly critical, judgmental, and iconoclastic, Ardalion also happens to be a charismatic natural leader and part-time womanizer. Described later by his son Kuzma as a "coarse sensualist," Ardalion has little concern about "morals," especially traditional ones. He's a big hypocrite, claiming to care much about "discipline," but does not apply "discipline" to his own life and habits very often. Ardalion’s rank during the Civil War was Regimental Commander (Kompolka). This was his role on the Armoured Train as well as in Turkestan, where he was deployed in the later years of the Russian Civil War. He was considered a senior commander, under the Supreme Commanders at the top. His position would be above the middleweight commanders and the junior commanders. Ardalion sees the Army as his life, really--since it gave him the position it did and allowed him to rise through the ranks due to his successes. After finishing his medical training, he started dabbling in revolutionary politics. Disliking the Tsarist regime and wanting no part in its wars, Ardalion got in trouble for a while for beinga draft dodger in WWI and was sent to the South West front in 1916. After the February Revolution of 1917 and the introduction of elected committees in the Russian armed forces, Ardalion was elected chairman of his regiment and then his division's committee, and after Lenin's return to Russia in 1917, he adopted opposition to the Provisional Government. Through his connections, Ardalion was made a member of the Bolshevik Military Organization. He took active part in preparing for the October Revolution and was one of the uprising's leaders and rising stars, though of course, nowhere was high profile as Leon Trotsky or Adolph Joffe. A staunch believer in creating a new society through propaganda and class consciousness, Ardalion thus sees the Red Army as his career. Without the Army, where would he be today? Ardalion has always wanted to be someone who moves and shakes the world, not someone who just stands idly by as the world changes. An iconoclast, Ardalion sees the Revolution as an extension of his goals and ego. Personality: He can be charismatic and jovial, as he is often in public view (and towards his various mistresses, including Katya). Generally speaking, Ardalion is a natural leader and very good at convincing people to give him what he wants--fitting, as he is a Regimental Commander after all. However, a more disagreeable side of him can be observed when he is around his family or when he is drunk. Things can get really ugly when he feels like he is being disrespected or belittled or just ignored...his sons Yuriy and Mitya know how that is like. He is opinionated, argumentative, loud, and often forces his beliefs on other people when he gets too excited over certain subjects. With people he knows well, he often tries to convince them that his beliefs are "better" and that he is trying to help them achieve their potential (and accordingly, tries to mould them into something he likes). Ardalion is proud to be a materialist. He despises the very idea of an Afterlife, being an ardent anti-theist, and, like many of his fellow Communists, believes religion is an impediment to progress. Ardalion is a modernist who despises tradition and traditional morality. He believes in free love and a form of 1920s USSR feminism (believing that the old order had been discriminatory towards women). This does not stop him from being an outrageous flirt, however (nothing does). He can be crude (see above) when around the company of his "mates." He dislikes "overly intellectual" people, whom he thinks look down on him for being "unrefined." He thinks they're all bourgeois trash anyways... This is why he clashes with his son Mitya, who seems to dislike his coarseness. A sensualist, Ardalion has no time for Mitya or Yuriy's "whiny pseudo-intellectual, pseudo-philosophical bullshit." He especially cannot stand their lack of direction in life and wants to "smack them back into reality." He blames his wife Kseniya for spoiling his sons and making them/encouraging to be weak and emotional (though, hypocritically, he is quite emotional himself, though in a different way, one could say). Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mayakovs